The present invention relates to a clamping device for clamping a tubular member, like thin walled tube or a well platform or windmill supporting pile, and for hoisting said tubular member clamped with the clamping device.
Such a clamping device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,915 A wherein an internal elevator is disclosed, the elevator to be received within and internally grip and support a tubular member such as a well platform supporting pile, and including slips preferably mounted within openings in an outer body and actuable radially outwardly into gripping engagement with the tubular member by powered axial movement of an inner camming body.
Such a clamping device is also known from GB 2224481 A which discloses an internal elevator for lifting a pipe or pile and comprises a plurality of gripper assemblies which are radially movable into engagement with the interior wall of the pipe or pile.
EP 0 402 231 A1 discloses a device for clamping a rim of a tun which device has clamping members which translate relative to each other and approach the rim sideward.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,005 A discloses a barrel lifting means which engage the upright chime of the barrel sideward.
U.S. 2001/001525 A1 discloses an apparatus for lifting a load having an upright tubular sidewall. The apparatus has a plurality of clamps constructed and disposed to grip portions of the tubular sidewall. The clamps move sideward relative to the sidewall.
NL 8 403 445 A discloses a device for engaging an upright rim of a tun between clamping members.
These known clamping devices are not suitable for being received within a tubular member provided with an internal flange at its ends and subsequently clamp and hoist the tubular member, in particular clamp the internal flange and hoist the tubular member via the internal flange. In addition these known clamping devices add up significantly to the weight to be hoisted in case of hoisting tubular elements with a large diameter.
It is known to clamp flanges in general. However clamping a flange of a pile for supporting windmill leads to unacceptable stresses in at least the transition section between the flange and the wall of the tubular member.